Numb
by TheOlympus
Summary: Kepergian seorang Tony Stark tak hanya dirasakan begitu beratnya oleh keluarga beserta sahabatnya tetapi juga berdampak kepada seorang anak bernama Peter Parker. Maaf sudah lama tidak membuat summary jadi lebih baik langsung saja dibaca ceritanya. #EndgameSpoiler


Peter menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil, dengan pandangan kosong dia menatap kearah luar. Dia dapat merasakan bibinya sesekali menoleh kearahnya dengan khawatir dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, tetapi seperti ada penghalang yang menutup pendengarannya dia tak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh bibinya itu dan hanya terdengar suara samar-samar.

Tangan hangat mengelus rambutnya pelan membuat Peter memejamkan mata dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan tersebut.

"Tolong jangan." Pintanya dengan suara kecil membuat bibinya menarik kembali tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Peter.." Gumam bibi May matanya menangkap tatapan Happy yang menggelengkan kepala kepadanya.

"Selama dirimu menghilang bersama dengan lainnya Tony tak bisa berhenti memikirkan akan dirimu," Akhirnya Happy angkat bicara. "Setiap waktu dia mengurung dirinya dari semua orang didalam lab mencoba mencari cara agar bisa mengembalikanmu, bahkan saat dirinya telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan perasaan sedih dan bersalah terus dirasakannya hingga dia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena mimpi buruk yang terus melandanya."

Peter menangkup kedua tangannya dengan kencang. "Cukup."

"Begitu putus asanya untuk dapat mengembalikanmu ia rasakan hingga tak ada lagi rasa percaya bahwa keajaiban akan datang. Bahkan dia menolak ajakan dari Steve dan lainnya untuk membantu mereka. Tetapi apa yang mengubah pikirannya begitu cepat Peter?"

"_Cukup."_

Pintaan Peter tak didengar oleh Happy dan terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu karena dirimu Peter. Dengan diam-diam dia mencoba gagasan dari Scott Lang dengan membuat time travel versinya sendiri dan dirimu bisa membayangkan betapa lega dan senangnya ia rasakan saat ternyata berhasil."

_"Cukup tolong."_

"Tony begitu sayang denganmu Peter. Walaupun tak ia perlihatkan secara terang-terangan, ia akan melakukan apa saja agar orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya."

"CUKUP! HAPPY CUKUP!" Teriak Peter dengan parau. Matanya memerah dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Seharusnya dia tak mengubah pikirannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupannya bersama dengan anaknya dan istrinya!"

"Jadi kamu pikir jika itu adalah salahnya?" Tanya Happy memandang Peter tak percaya dari kaca depan mobilnya.

"Terus apa lagi?! Dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkan kebahagiaan tersebut untuk ikut kedalam misi bodoh karena untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki kurus kerempeng?!"

"Peter!" Bibi May menegurnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jika seperti ini pada akhirnya lebih baik aku menolak ajakannya dan mengusirnya dari rumahku saat itu." Timpa Peter sebelum Happy dapat berbicara.

Sesaat setelah mobil berhenti didepan rumah mereka dan tanpa pikir panjang Peter mengambil ranselnya, beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumahnya, tak menggubris panggilan dari bibinya dan cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju kamar dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan marah menyerang dirinya membuatnya melempar tasnya hingga memecahkan beberapa bingkai foto dan perabotan diatas meja belajar. Dengan bringas Peter merusak semua benda yang dapat ia jangkau hingga energinya terkuras.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai, air mata yang tak dapat ia bendung akhirnya jatuh kelantai dengan derasnya. Ia menangis begitu kencangnya hingga nafasnya terdengar tersendat-sendat.

_Seharusnya aku tidak begitu mengidolakannya hingga dengan bodohnya aku menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati._

"Apakah ini balasannya karena aku suka tak mendengar akan perintahmu?! Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, pamanku dan sekarang, setelah akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali dan merasakan seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang ayah tiba-tiba orang itu pergi begitu saja! Seharusnya dirimu tak usah memelukku jika itu adalah sebuah perpisahan!" Raung Peter.

"Aku berjanji akan mematuhi semua perintahmu dan berhenti mengganggumu jadi kumohon kembalilah." Mohonnya dengan putus asa.

"Kembalilah Tony!!" Peter Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia terus menangis dan menangis meluapkan seluruh perasaannya bahkan hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan dapat merasakan kesedihannya.

**-The End-**

Sumpah ya saya merasa kecewa dengan filmnya endgame yang dimana 2 tokoh penting harus mati dan 1 nya lagi menjadi tua hanya karena masa kontraknya habis. Bahkan di komik pun seharusnya mereka itu tidak mati tapi apa daya saya bukan produsernya dan hanya bisa menggeleng kecewa.

Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian sendiri dengan filmnya Endgame?


End file.
